


【柯王子】路劫

by play781choy



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 接《列王傳》結局。當幾年後Jack Benjamin被從那個小房間放出，他決定利用一次出使Gath的機會策劃逃亡...不過，人算不如天算。





	【柯王子】路劫

（上）

Jack Benjamin覺得自己他媽倒霉透了。

這兒離國境有快半天的車程，而和他的「小約會」還在十四個小時後。他幾乎不必想就能猜到自己大概得錯過那個約會了。

見鬼。

他認命地閉起眼。

那約會能救他的命。

襲擊來到的前三十秒Jack還巴望著這支偽裝成民間商隊的劫掠者只是群烏合之眾；當他的武裝部下一個個倒下時他暗自祈禱他們能快點搶了錢就走；當他被強按著塞進後車廂時想著好吧，也許他們還想要更多的錢；直到他被拖出來然後看見了這台車。

這台車－－加大版軍用悍馬，前後加起來有三座重機槍和榴彈發射器－－掛著的顯然不是Gilboa的標誌。或者說，原本是標誌的位置雖然全被塗掉了，但看攻擊人員的迅捷有序與對方根本是見了他就抓來講，總結四句話：預謀行動，敵對國，他媽的政治，他八成要死在這事上了。

如果真是劫財的盜匪還能試著放手一搏呢。Jack恨恨地想著，卻也只能腦裡想想了。別提他手腳還被反綁著。

很快的，車隊在乾燥的奇岩怪石間疾駛著加入了另一支同樣全副武裝的車隊。當車壁靠過來的時候，Jack終於看見了唯一的一個足以辨識的標誌。

該死。Wilford，北方的雪國。在從與迦特的戰場負傷歸國前，Jack曾短暫地被派去駐軍過幾次，Wilford皇室也不是什麼好狗，Jack一直覺得那個形容枯槁的男人會和Gilboa打什麼駐軍協議根本只是為了能借點火力回頭替他清除國內四起的叛亂民兵。

押送他的軍人從悍馬上向靠過來的另一輛車打了個手勢。車門開了，鑽出個軍裝外還罩著件長大衣的鬍子男，雙眼冷漠地掃過了Jack的臉龐。

男人在兩車並肩的空檔流暢地從那一邊跳上了這頭，在車門被拉開的一瞬之間Jack看見那大衣內側繡著交錯的兩把斧頭。他不認得這個。

對方倒是認得他：「Jack Benjamin。Sailas的長子。」男人發出一聲冷笑，大辣辣地坐進他對面那排僅隔著一膝距離的座椅中。Jack只是用一隻淺灰色的眼睛冷冷地回望他－－鑑於那條卡在他嘴裡綁在後腦勺的布條，這是他目前能力所及最大程度的鄙視了。

「抱歉這裡的接待簡陋了點，鑑於我們還沒有清乾淨Wilford皇家座車上的腦漿，只好暫時用這個迎接你了，Gilboa的皇子。」男人脫下手套，隨意地點了點自己的制服胸口：「我兩年前就拋棄這身制服了，現在這件是借來的。噁心死我了。不過想著要接的是『王子』嘛，作足禮數還是必要的。」

Jack渾身一僵：這男人……他剛才的意思是……

男人見了他的臉色緩緩地綻開一絲達不到眼底的微笑。「對，小王子，Wilford王室被推翻了。就在前天半夜，想來你們國內那些滿版是和迦特軍事結盟的報紙還來不及加個遠方小國的補綴報導。」

他湊近，猛地伸手扯過Jack的軍禮服上衣，把他整個人從座位上拖了下來在耳邊惡狠狠地道：「我永遠記得兩年前，Sailas那個混帳藉口使臣被殺出兵雪國，實則是幫著給他造了永動機的Wilford皇室鎮壓異己。我一營的士兵在自己的城裡被殺了，Gilboa的軍人就坐在燒屍體的火堆前笑著看Wilford的士兵把我的市民拖出來打著玩、和那群高高在上的人渣一起把投降的軍人男女和孩子在眾人面前按著輪姦取樂！」男人盯著Jack的眼神中漸漸露出的痛苦與認命似的表情，將他用力推回座位裡，手掌扯緊那身被蹭得起皺的高級衣料：「現在Sailas得自己嚐嚐苦果了。而你－－他的兒子，很不巧的，既是王子也是個軍人，不管哪個身份都值那些將發生在你身上的事。」

雙手一分，男人硬生生將Jack那件合身的訂製套裝外套撕成了兩半，露出下頭白色的襯衣。

「Gilboa別想和迦特結盟，」男人的雙眼中如要噴出火光，手指沿著Jack被扯亂的襯衣領手伸入衣料內惡意地撫磨著凸出的鎖骨稜線：「當Gilboa收到訊息趕到現場時只會找到被『迦特』攻擊的車隊殘骸，迦特當然不會吞下這種指控，而Gilboa就得為了他們的臉面向自己打不過的敵人宣戰了。至於你？不必擔心這個，」看著那人的手指勾上第一顆扣子，攢緊，Jack只有顫抖著閉上眼：心機算盡，他終究還是逃不過Sailas的安排。差別只在是死在哪一方的人手裡而已。「我會上你，然後在Gilboa和迦特已經仇深難解時將你被凌辱殆盡的畫面播放在每一個國際版頭條上。」

被綁在背後的手心被汗水浸得冰涼，他聽著自己的衣服被扯裂的聲響。

「到時候會送你回家的。對了，我是Curtis。」

Jack扭過了頭。

 

＊＊＊

 

Gilboa名聲在外的小王子比想像中冷靜得多。至少他很明顯地試著想冷靜下來——畢竟大概也看得出自己是無處可逃了，所以就只是眨著雙泛紅的大眼睛用力地呼吸著、看著自已撕掉了他的衣服。

眼前半裸的胴體令Curtis產生了一瞬間的炫暈：不愧是那個傳聞中夜夜笙歌的派對王子，他從臉蛋到身材都美得像在發光，他自已就是派對裡最閃亮的寶石。而這令Curtis想到Wilford的那些奢華靡爛的克洛諾派對，白晰的肉體在他腦中與那些蒼白病態的軀體交疊了。

那讓他憤怒，這些貴族掌握得太多而分享的太少，還不知足地四處擴張著他們的爪牙。是時候讓他們其中一個體會到被索取而不得抗拒的滋味了。

他伸手大力地揉搓起那具結實的身子，暢快地用粗糙的手指在上頭留下一個個的淤痕。

「菸、酒、克洛諾，哪樣是你享樂時最喜歡的伴兒？」他冷聲道，手指夾住那粒隨著他的碰觸顫抖起來的粉紅顆粒惡意地搓弄。年輕的男人在他的手下僵住，那雙眼睛仍然直直地盯著身形比自已壯多了的男人像座山似地傾身籠罩上來：「又或者你喜歡三樣一起上？告訴我，王子殿下——」

他靠近那張漂亮得令人印象深刻的臉，故意在他眼前伸出舌尖來舔上冰涼的臉頰，近距離欣賞那雙美麗的眼睛從鄙夷轉為驚慌。「當你抱著那些因為你的權勢貼上來的高級婊子享受溫柔鄉的時候，有想過自已有一天也會像個婊子似地被操嗎？」

然而Curtis料想中的腦羞成怒卻沒有出現，灰眼睛的主人像是愣神了一瞬，被布條勒住的臉上竟然勾起了個複雜的微笑後垂在一邊，然後原本僵直的身子就放鬆地攤平下來。

「……所以你這是做好準備了是吧？」他哼笑道。

王子殿下翻了個白眼，微微抬起下巴，大眼睛又滑正了對上俯上他身子的Curtis，微紅的眼珠底射出的意思是訕笑，可略起濕意的眼框卻又傳達了不同的意思。Curtis被他盯得渾身打了個激凌，胯間竟然就這麼硬了起來。

他微微有點吃驚。強暴Jack王子是個屬下們群情激憤下的主意，他沒對這個點子特別有興趣，可伴著目睹那場慘劇的恨意他就點頭上了，臨上車他還為也許自己對男人的身體根本硬不起來而做了別的打算。

可他現在發覺自已硬得像石頭。就因為這男人噙著不甘淚水的一雙眼睛。

這讓他不禁聯想起那些傳說中引人惰落的生物，而他甚至連歌都還沒唱出來呢！

或者自己不過在因為能羞辱敵人而興奮而已。他讓自已想著，伸手從腰後拔出把小刀，粗暴地扯起Jack被綑在一起的雙腿。

布料在刀刃上分開的撕裂音令那雙死氣沉沉的眼睛起了一點波瀾，Curtis沒有費心將那條也許貴過他整身行頭的訂製款長褲全割開，只讓遮掩男人的私處的布料成了無用的布條。他勻出一隻手撫上男人光滑的大腿肌膚。

「看看你，尊貴的Gilboa王子殿下——」

然後一切都只發生在一瞬間。

就在Curtis立起刀身的那一刻，原本放鬆攤在身下的男人突然蓄盡了全身的力量屈起腿來踢向Curtis握著刀的手腕。

刀子應聲飛起，接著彈起來的身體就狠狠地撞向Curtis的下巴。Curtis側身躲過這擊，反手就是一拳結結實實地落在男人屈起的腹部！

Gilboa的王子發出自從Curtis上車以來的第一陣聲響，身子再次重重地落回粗革座椅上，蜷起身體乾嘔著。那些夾雜咳嗽的沙啞痛呼點燃了身上遭到攻擊而亮出爪牙的野獸。Curtis抬手摸過被踢飛的格鬥刀貼著男人的頸側猛力插入他身後的椅背。

「……所以，沒有放棄，嗯？」他低喘著亮出牙齒：「不怎麼明智，賤人。再敢打什麼歪主意，我會先把你的脊椎敲碎再來慢慢的操你。我想Sailas不會介意他歷劫歸來的孩子是不是坐不起來的，會為家人下廚的好爸爸，嗯？」

年輕的王子默然，在粗喘中洩出聲低笑，Curtis沒再搭理他，拖起他的腳踝便硬生生將一根手指按進男人的體內。男人粗重的呼吸聲停頓了一瞬，高熱的腸壁絞了上來，被縛住的雙腿掙動著。Curtis掃了他一眼，左手將那雙長腿扛在肩上，手掌對著方才受了他拳頭的位置毫不留情地按了下去！

「別亂動。」他低吼。溫暖的腸壁隨著王子的嗚咽聲緊緊地咬住了他的手指，Curtis只略停了一下便開始殘忍地抽動了起來。

這個男人的哭聲非常悅耳，他在自己無意識地加快指姦的速度時察覺。他已經不敢再抵抗，只有疼出來的眼淚大顆大顆地滑過不斷嗆出抽泣的紅唇。他將按在男人上腹的手順著肌理滑上他平坦的胸部，姆指隨意地摳著被捏得通紅的乳粒。王子的身體像離水的魚似地彈動一下又被緊緊壓回了椅墊。Curtis向前傾身，就著幾乎將他彎成兩半的姿勢插著他的小洞。

「相當敏感嗯？殿下？」他嘲弄著，邊繼續著手上的動作邊用牙齒叼住他被冷落的另一邊乳尖。「會讓你爽到的，畢竟你得上電視的嘛。」牙齒碾磨著被迫綻放的粉紅蓓蕾，Curtis斜過頭向他示意一路上都照著車廂內拍攝的小型攝像頭。男人的身體顫了下用力地轉開頭，卻被他箝著臉頰對上攝影機的方向。

「叫出聲來，婊子。」他低吼道，將在男人體內攪了半天的兩根手指拔出體外。那聲帶著濕意的「啵」聲刺得男人肩膀一縮，可他還沒來得及喘上一口氣，另一樣更大更光滑的東西已經抵在了他的穴口前。

那把刀。

男人渾身都顫抖了起來！

被布條堵住的嘴發出嗚嗚地低聲祈求，年輕的王子慘白著張臉用力地搖著頭拒絕著，可這一切都無法阻止Curtis握著刀鞘部份慢慢地將塑膠材質的刀柄塞進沒有擴張充足的小穴。

「你該感謝我沒有用另一頭，」Curtis喘息著扯住男人深棕色的短髮，感受那個剛才還緊緊咬著他的小洞推拒著被強迫含入更多。男人的祈求聲已經轉為低泣。「你的士兵可是會那麼做的。相信我，我看過。」

然後折磨繼續，Curtis滿意地聽著那些漏出牙關的呻吟變得愈來愈響，看著身下男人在他刻意地換了個角度搗入時猛力仰起頭來撞上了椅背。Jack整個身體都因為疼痛和被刻意逼出的快感而發紅，那件失去遮掩功能的漂亮軍禮服還掛在身上，一面面小小的金屬徽章襯得那個男人的臉和肌膚顯得既高貴又淫蕩。

Curtis看著男孩緊皺的眉頭，忽然覺得自己硬得難以忍受。他伸手拖著男人的腿將那具身子整個地拖了過來，緊緊地按住他的下腹靠在自己腿上方便刀柄進出，同時讓陰莖隔著布料重重地輾上那個肉感的屁股。男人咽住一聲呻吟，掙動著雙肩似乎想逃脫，卻被更狠地拖回來撞在他的檔部。

他在男人幾乎帶著哭腔的呻吟裡閉眼享受起那具溫暖的肉體，手上移動著又一次對準那個令男人失去控制的點用力地搗了進去。

 

＊＊＊

 

Jack在漸漸失去控制的喘息中掙扎著保持意識清醒，雖然有好幾次他真的痛得寧願就這樣昏過去。腹部和後穴的痛楚逼出他不由自主的嗚咽，不斷擦過前列腺的刀柄又一次次地逼得他發出停不下來的呻吟。他當然知道這個叫Curtis的男人在隔著那件廉價軍褲操他的屁股肉，事實上依他的觀察，這男人終究會操進他的身體的－－不管他拿刀柄捅他時見鬼的是不是因為想留著一點直男的尊嚴。

可他知道自己得醒著挺過這些。他知道這男人不該是他的敵人。忽略掉那個把Sailas就當作Gilboa本身的邏輯問題，他們本該目的相同－－可這個男人的做法只會讓Sailas眉開眼笑，而他得讓他知道這點才行。

又一陣沿著脊椎直上腦膸的快感重重地擊中他。Jack悶悶地尖叫出聲，回神時只見那張個一臉鬍渣的嚴肅男人皺緊眉頭深深地望著他－－那雙藏在眉稜骨下方的好看眼睛裡寫滿了慾望。

他忽地伸手握住了Jack半勃的慾望。

Jack低叫一聲，而男人已經毫不留情地握住那根肉棒快速地擼動地來，刀柄搗入體內的動作變得又快又重。

劇痛混著一陣陣雷殛般的快感刺向Jack的腦子，他只能大力地扭動著身子徒勞地試著緩解慾望，卻被一次次拖回銳痛與情慾交織的深海。而當腦海閃動的白光消褪下去時，他發現自己喘息著射了自己一身。

Jack喘著氣，激烈的釋放後身子軟得幾乎動彈不得。他感覺那男人終於將被血與腸液沾得一團亂的刀柄拔出體外。

他才不信這就是結束－－可他能做的唯一一件事就是看著那個叫Curtis的男人順手在自己被撕得稀爛的襯衣上擦淨了手柄將刀握回手中，出鞘，削斷纏在他腳腕中間的繩索。

「希望我剛才有讓你爽到，王子殿下。」男人拉下褲鍊的聲音刺入他的耳膜，他眼睜睜地看著男人掏出那根尺吋驚人的性器，然後握緊了他的腳踝向兩邊大大分開。「希望等會你能讓我也爽爽，Gilboa的婊子。」

 

 

（中1）

Curtis想，他真喜歡這男人掙扎的模樣。

當他慢慢地頂進去一半時男人從鼻腔中發出了種令人心癢難耐的低吟，然後他就發現自己腦子斷了線地一頂到底。刀柄的開拓究竟和陰莖的粗度不是同個等級，所以現在他大口地抽著氣享受起那個緊緊勒住自己的小洞。

「你有個……很棒的小屁股呢。」Curtis低喘著，緩緩地動起腰來：「Sailas知道他的寶貝兒子有個值得被烙上記號的超棒屁股嗎？嗯？就這樣被人……嗯……插著玩？」

他的言語羞辱顯然刺痛了這位王子小小的自尊心，他的呼吸變得愈加粗重起來，才剛高潮過的男人哽咽著癱在座椅上將頭埋入肩膀的衣料裡似乎想藉此躲避些什麼。Curtis哼笑著扯住他的短髮逼他與自己對視。畢竟羞辱這個男人才是這場暴行的最終目的，而性？不過就是點副加的甜頭而已。

他將男人還穿著皮鞋的腿抬到臉旁，邊挺動著身子邊用舌頭輕輕舔過那一截露出褲管的白晰小腿，滿意地感受到手裡肌肉的抽動和小穴傳來的緊箍。「還想躲什麼？嗯？還以為自己能留一點體面？嗯？以為自己不會落得張著雙腿在自己的人民面前被操到高潮的下場？」每一個問號落下，Curtis就讓自己肆意地深深頂入那具軀體之中，並確保男人被扯起的頭部能正對著自己被大力進入的方向。「別總是哭，孩子。你享受得夠了，出來體驗一下平民老百姓的日子，你總有一天要做王的不是？那就讓我嚐嚐未來國王的滋味。」

他又重重地頂了幾下，將男人狠狠向著自己的陰莖按到底，然後在男人哽到似的急喘中整個人伏上他的身體。體位的變化讓那根東西更深地刺入男人的體內，他大開的雙腿在Curtis還在微微挺動的腰側抽搐顫抖著，脖子抵著椅背被身上的男人扯著短髮舔吻雙唇。津液順著布料的紋路流進他被限制著張開的嘴裡，舌頭從布料與牙齒的縫隙間擠進來攻城掠地。Jack想扭頭躲避這樣的掠奪，那雙粗糙的手掌卻從兩側固定著他的臉頰和耳朵令他完全動彈不得。Curtis警告性地挺了下腰提醒他自己的處境，然後再次張口啃咬起那張紅得勾人的嘴唇。

即使耳朵幾乎被那雙手掌掩住，交纏的水聲仍順著骨骼和肌肉的接觸傳入他的耳裡。Jack完全被禁錮在男人的鼻息與氣味的牢籠中，覺得自己像個固定在座椅上的性愛工具一樣任人蹂躙。也許他就是，Jack絕望地想著，瞪著男人滿意地退開後用手指擦過他被咬得通紅的嘴唇。

 

Curtis覺得自己的腦門熱得發暈，也發現自己緊緊盯著被禁錮在雙臂之間的男人看得移不開眼。年輕的王子臉上憤怒的神色已經被漸漸昇溫的慾望沖淡，緋紅著臉被自己按著強吻時偶爾能夠勻出精神狠狠地瞪他，接著就會反遭被自己撩得更硬的男人頂得又渙散開來。當Curtis俯上他的身體向他伏近時，那些美味微弱的呻吟聲就幾乎消失了－－喔，他真的不想在他的施暴者面前叫。Curtis慢條斯理地咬著那雙紅唇想－－可他們已經靠得近到Curtis能直接從年輕男人的鼻息間享受被壓在喉嚨裡的顫音，和那雙發不出聲音可卻把不適和不安全透過長長的睫毛和泛起的水光一句句射進自己心裡的美麗大眼睛。

他稍微放緩了抽插的速度，趴在那具柔韌的軀體上靜靜地欣賞棕髮男人皺眉的表情，最後甚至幾乎停了下來。

男人－－Jack－－渙散的目光在攻擊漸緩後慢慢地回復了清明，他看Jack眨著眼，像是剛從一場惡夢中醒來的孩子，還想不起上一秒拽著自己往泥潭裡帶的夢魔怎麼就發了善心放過自己的。

那張蒼白小臉上的懵懂模樣倏然擄獲了他。Curtis覺得自己的心臟忽然狂跳起來，那雙眼－－那雙自己在躲藏的住處中從映著雪花的破爛電視中看見過的、鋒利冷傲甚至是陰狠的眼睛，在自己的手掌之間融化，表情變得迷茫，這讓他忽地想起自己正凌辱著的男人是多麼的年輕。

－－年輕而心狠手辣，未來的獨裁者。

「味道不錯。」Curtis喃喃道，直起身子將Jack整個扯了起來背向自己。他不能再去看那雙眼睛了。他有責任，前天半夜裡忽地擔上肩頭的整個還處在混亂中的國家這麼大的責任。而這其中之一就是要讓那些不顧民生疾苦的獨裁者們知道他們得付出代價，就從這個男人開始。他身後那群跟著他苦了多年的同伴們值得一次復仇，而Jack Benjamin這個Gilboa王子凄慘的下場會是他們對外鳴響的第一砲。

不必為將失去這雙眼睛的主人低落，Curtis慢條斯理地又開始挺動起腰來。還有好幾天，足夠自己操厭了他。

 

那根東西就這麼在Jack體內一百八十度地轉了一圈，快感直衝腦際的同時Jack又被抱著轉了個向坐上原本自己躺著的椅墊。

「向鏡頭說聲嗨？」Curtis的聲音自耳後傳來，接著那雙抱著自己雙腿的大手就扯著他的腳腕分開，開始大開大闔地面對著那個攝影鏡頭操進Jack的體內。羞恥感和慾望一起擊中了年輕的王子，他無力地扭著身子試圖逃離那份快感，卻只是更重地被頂起又落回那根肉做的烙鐵上方。河蒂斯像拍色情片似地從兩側捧起他的胸肌向中間擠壓，Jack羞耻地低下頭，卻又被刻意加重的力道頂得只能靠在男人的肩頭任對方為所欲為。前方無人照顧的性器在過份的快感中微微抬起頭來，滲著濕意一遍遍打在自己的小腹上。

「你喜歡這樣？」Curtis看著那根可憐的肉柱在自己的操弄中抽動著抬頭，笑著啃咬起Jack敏感的耳殼來用下巴示意Jack去看。Jack試著夾起雙腿躲避這令人難堪的盯視，卻被拉得大開架在男人強壯的腿上顛動得更起勁。Curtis將嘴唇挪下到Jack又喘得哽咽起來的喉邊張開嘴，用牙齒輕輕研磨那截細緻的肌膚：「你真的喜歡這樣。咱們來試試你有沒有喜歡到能被操射出來。」

Jack用力地搖頭，當然完全阻止不了Curtis挪動著性器找準他的敏感點後重重地輾下去慢慢將他所有曾經找回的理智全都戳出了腦殼外頭。Curtis捧起Jack正溢出小聲鼻音的臉頰側過來吮吻，斜眼瞄那個正沉默地將二人交媾畫面忠實記下的攝像頭，突然感覺到有什麼東西正抓扯著他腹部的衣服。他稍微扳開Jack的肩頭往下看去－－那是Jack被反綁在身後的雙手，垂在那個被顛得直顫的屁股上方難耐地扯著他還基本齊整的上衣下擺。他玩心瞬起，一手將人摟回懷裡操弄，另一手卻鑽進了Jack攢緊的手心將那些手指一根根掰開，用粗糙的指腹隨著挺腰的動作磨蹭他汗濕的掌心。他能感覺到懷中男人的肌肉繃得更緊，知道對方大概已快到了，於是將手指滑下那個抽動著縮起來的肩頭擰住粉色的乳尖用指甲刺了下去……

男人靜靜地在他懷中高潮的模樣無與倫比。Curtis禁不住憐愛地輕撫著在劇烈的射精中無意識裸露出來的白晰頸項，然後就著這陣美妙的緊縮操到最深處釋放在男人的甬道裡。連著兩次的高潮顯然折磨透了王子殿下一直緊繃的精神，當Curtis鬆開被自己緊箍在懷中男人的身體時，才發現對方早已經失去意識，頭軟軟地垂靠在自己的頸窩裡。

Curtis將懷裡昏過去的男人放倒在座墊上，戀戀不捨地將分身退出男人體外。他得改改早前的想法：這個男人，Gilboa的王子不像塞壬，他根本就是一個塞壬。他就不該真刀真槍地和他對上——他才昏過去多久？有兩分鐘嗎？可Curtis己經在想念他深深的眉稜骨下帶著情慾控訴地怒瞪自己的眼睛了。他是堵住了這隻妖精的嘴，可他卻還能用眼睛唱他的魅惑之歌。

他草草地清潔了自己之後留下渾身一團亂的男人跨出車門，向車隊中的某台車招招手後跳上靠過來的車身。

「所以，那個高傲的婊子嚐起來如何？」車上的幾個年輕的軍人見他跨進車來都鬧騰起來轟笑著擠上來問。其中一個男孩指指眾人架在前座椅背上的一台手機道：「咱們看了一陣，他看起來被你操得蠻爽，聽不到聲音不過看表情都值了！」

「傳個備份給我。」Curtis微微笑道，不再理會又尖叫起來的年輕人，拍了拍前座小窗：「葛雷，情況怎樣？」

前座的小窗開了，歪帶著帽子的深膚色男孩皺著眉比劃了一陣。「情況有點奇怪啊！Curtis。無線攝影傳回來的影像中有看見Gilboa的軍隊出現在攻擊點附近了，可他們對那團殘骸的反應相對的冷靜，目前在Gilboa的眼線也表示國王Sailas雖然私下已接到了報告，但『完全沒有明確下一步的指示』。」

Curtis蹙起眉。這和他的想像不太一樣。他拉住男孩的手，仔細地確認道：「你確定我們的行踪沒有曝露？」

叫葛雷的男孩點點頭指著前座副駕上下的一團監視器：「我五分鐘前才又巡過一次，附近風平浪靜得很，萬里無雲連鳥都沒有一隻。」

「繼續保持警覺，累了的話讓譚雅替你。」他說著關上了窗坐回座位上陷入沉思。

一旁打鬧的男孩見他的臉色都安靜了下來。

「呃，Curtis，沒什麼事吧？」男孩們小心翼翼地問道。Curtis搖了搖頭。

「還不知道。不過不必太擔心，我們的奇襲決定的時間非常短－－你們都是好軍人，我相信你們的應變能力－－Gilboa就算反應不對，也和我們不會有太大的關係。不過我會讓探子盯緊一點，今天到達岩林地帶再休整吧！」

車中的男孩們齊聲答應，Curtis點點頭準備轉身出車門時被葛雷穿過窗戶的手抓住了袖子。

「Curtis！」深膚色的男孩頓了頓，盯著他的眼睛低聲道：「艾德加稍早已經決定先往岩林區探路去了。他從咱們抓到那個王子開始就一直心情很差。晚上你如果有空，和他說說話，你的話他還聽。」

Curtis點了點頭，安撫地拍拍男孩的手背。「讓他探完路先回岩林地休息，把那個Jack Benjamin的短片發給他，他心情會好點的。」

 

（中二）

Jack在睡夢中突然被扯著頭髮拉了起來。才在驚嚇地顧著掙扎時一根插著吸管的便攜食物包被頂上了唇邊，然後一直勒得他臉頰發痛的布巾終於被取了下來。Jack定了定神，抬頭便看見那個剛把自己操了個透的男人略顯不耐煩地用那根吸管杵著他的牙齒。「喝掉，你已經快整天沒吃東西了。」

雖然不甘心，但經歷劫難的懼意和性交的體力消耗確實讓Jack餓得頭腦發暈，他只得就著Curtis遞過來的手慢慢地吸光了果凍狀的補給品。Curtis的眼睛盯在Jack含著吸管的嘴唇上，有意無意地向下掃過他除了那件破爛爛的軍禮服上衣外幾乎沒有半點遮掩的身體，和腿間流下來的白濁液體，眸色慢慢地變深。

補給一見底，Jack便吐掉唇間的吸管急急地開了口：「聽著，你們弄錯目標了……唔！」腳踝突然被抓住拖高的衝擊擠斷了Jack才準備開始的解釋，Curtis沒管Jack瞬間爆出的粗口，托著他一隻腿便將手指探入那個還微微滲著精液和點點鮮血的小洞。才剛被好好操了一頓的身體還十分敏感，幾乎是手指一進去便被緊緊地吮住，Curtis哼笑起來，帶著那條被架在肩上的長腿緩緩地壓了下去。

「你有經驗，」男人沙啞帶笑的嗓音自耳邊傳來，握著他腰部的大手打著圈撫摩著光滑汗濕的肌膚向下，輕輕按上他因為幾乎劈腿的動作而微微發抖的腹部，戲弄地戳著那兒的軟肉。「我感覺得出來。所以，Gilboa的王子也好這口？」

「這不干你的事，婊子養的賤貨。」Jack冷冷地道，雙手緊緊交握著抵抗這個顯然面對男人是第一次但卻無師自通得很的傢伙戳在他體內的手指，儘量話聲平穩地道：「聽著，你們想用我來引發迦特和Gilboa間的戰爭本身就是個錯誤，我－－」

Curtis將Jack翻過了身，抓過丟在椅墊上的布條扯著男孩的頭髮毫不客氣地再次堵住了那張還試著說點什麼的嘴。

「也許吧！」Curtis慢吞吞地脫下厚重的毛衣外套，一膝蓋頂住男人直想翻過來的背脊解開上身的軍服扣子：「或也許你就只是想試著動動那根作亂的小舌頭逃出生天而已。無所謂，我會讓你說說看的－－等我操完如果你還醒著就讓你說。而就算Gilboa和迦特沒打起來也沒關係，」

說著，他便就著獸交的姿態一點一點地壓入男人的體內，緩緩律動起來。

Curtis看著身下男人的背脊在自己的操弄下一陣陣地顫抖，忽然輕笑了起來低聲道：「雪國是個好地方，你會喜歡的。你去過Wilford的皇宮，是嗎？」

Jack不解地側過臉來。他的確在很小的時候跟著Sailas去過一次，只記得那個四處是種鮮血似的紅色和厚重的金色，與夏依洛城黑色高聳的現代風格尖塔完全不同。

Curtis伸過手去輕輕揉搓他紅豔的唇瓣，作夢似地回憶著：「我大概還是你這個年紀時第一次進去過……嗯……皇帝召見，因為我和長官一起率領著地方駐軍和民兵，打退了兩支入侵的遊牧民族……呼……」他略微情動地漸漸加快了抽插的速度。「鄉下人……一輩子沒進過皇宮……第一次就進了皇帝的寢室。」

他俯下身去扳起Jack的臉啃著那雙一直勾引著自己的唇，低聲續道：「長官在接受皇帝的褒獎，我心不在焉地在亂看……老Wilford坐在床沿和我們說話，可床柱擋著的那一頭有隻手……搭在紅木柱和深紅色的床幔上。而我一見到你時就想到了那隻手。」他起身，一手掀起Jack後背的衣服布料去按他的腰窩，一手撫上男人被反綁身後的手臂。掌心下那條細而結實的手臂隔著層層布料掙動著，被繩索磨得通紅的手腕不安地轉啊轉。Curtis讓手心停在手肘上方幾寸，慢慢地收緊手指，就著一次挺動的力道將人整個扯地彎起了身子：「……你很適合在那兒。代替那隻手。」

Jack從牙縫中吐出陣咿咿唔唔的抗議聲，換來的卻是身後男人被他的聲音吸引而頂得更起勁的回應。

Curtis下身的動作隨著那段回憶變得兇猛了起來。年少樸實的地方軍士長在那一晚首次見識了貴族的靡爛生活：那甚至不是個夜晚，中年的Wilford凹陷的眼眶和滿室的克洛諾氣味、散亂的酒瓶和床上被紅色高級緞帶綁在床柱上面目不清的軀體，正曖昩地扭動著、劃過光滑的床頭－－那一片濃重暗沉之間唯一的亮色、以情色之姿呈現，那在軍士長的腦海中烙下了詭譎而鮮明的印象。許多年過去，克洛諾的毒害爪牙藉著沉溺的貴族人數化為重稅、藉著重稅覆蓋了一片片寒地中本就難以維生的平民，和包含Curtis自己在內眾多不願將槍口對準交不起稅的同伴、剝掉胸口鐵灰色Ｗ字徽章的士兵。八年過去，他在那個月光難得穿透厚厚雲層照亮雪國皇宮的夜晚再次站在了那張紅床前－－只是這次那張床被他曾經主人的鮮血鋪滿，紅色與金花被撕開了個巨大的裂口，鐵灰色的W字家徽中間嵌了一把染血的板斧，而Curtis站在這一片混亂中間，讀著屬下關於Gilboa將和迦特結盟的回報、同時望著床柱上幾乎和那隻手臂同一位置上、掛著代表盟約的金色蝴蝶－－這就是這些貴族的德性。被彼此的利益綑綁、枝爪相連地結成一座堅固的牆。

他的鐵斧砸裂了那道牆的一角，而這時他又想起了那隻蒼白的手臂和金色蝴蝶。和他手下這隻袖口別的一模一樣的金色蝴蝶。

男人一把將Jack扯了起來。重心的突變令年輕的男人發出陣嗚咽，被進得太深的身體痙攣著試圖找到新的支點，可Curtis將他制在中途，所以現在男人唯一能感受到的就是體內釘著他的那根又脹大了點兒的兇器。

「我會找到一條適合你的紅色緞帶，」Curtis喘息著湊近了王子，雙手緊緊握著那兩條袖子下的手臂像拎著一對翅膀似地將男人向後拉扯。「上面別著你的金色蝴蝶，然後我會在那張床上操你，每一晚、每一次召見國外的使節，就只露出一隻手－－尤其是Gilboa的使節來時。然後他們會知道我床上躺的是Gilboa的王子，Sailas會知道我床上躺的是他的兒子，他會聽那些使臣們描述那隻手臂上的情色痕跡，他會明明知道自己的兒子在我的床上為我張開雙腿，可他什麼也不能做。」

他在將王子一把扯進懷中猛烈頂弄時惡意地將氣息吹入男孩通紅的耳殼裡低聲道：「Sailas會享受那一幕的，就像我的手下們現在在隔著螢幕享受你一樣。」

Jack大口喘息著無助地攤在男人的懷裡，隨男人任意地頂弄享用，聽著那些也許就將成為現實的羞伍－－他己經不知道要怎麼辦了。昇騰的性慾讓他的腦子漸漸變得遲緩，甚至不再能夠分神去對正被鏡頭拍攝的耻辱做出反應。

車隊在暮色中駛入一區密石林立的隱秘地點。軍人們都跳下車來加入稍早先到的同伴們搭起伙煮著的簡易晚餐。艾德加邊咬著乾麵包配咖啡邊坐到了火堆邊，不遠處隱隱地傳來車門打開的聲音和男人低聲的喝罵。接著是規律的撞擊和帶著哭腔的呻吟聲。

「嘿！艾德加，不去叫Curtis吃飯？」一個嚼著麵條的男人用膝蓋碰了碰男孩的身子，朝後努了努嘴。「我們是說了要給那個Gilboa的婊子一點顏色，可Curtis也在那兒待了太久了。」

艾德加嘴上不停地嚼著，只是聳了聳肩。「隨他去唄，抓他時我見過那個Jack的臉，長得真挺不錯的，他高興操多久操多久好了。」

男人點點頭坐了下來轉回身。「我只不知道Curtis對男人有興趣。不會真就是被那個王子的美貌掰彎了吧？」

「別說了，」一旁的葛雷撞了他一肘，低聲道：「至少別對艾德加說。那個婊子手下的軍人殺了艾德加的母親，先姦後殺。Curtis沒把人丟給咱們輪已經是便宜他了。他在給艾德加報仇，隨他去吧。」

 

營火照不到的這一頭，悍馬的車門後方Jack的上身正被死死摁在座墊上，雙腿隨著身後男人的操弄一下下地撞著車身。不遠處軍人們的訕笑聲刺激著他高傲的神經，羞辱的淚水在震動中緩緩地滾落臉頰沾濕了座椅。

當Curtis終於不知第幾次射進男人的體內後，他才停了手，任男人的身子軟軟地滑倒在乾燥的砂地上，繫回了褲帶然後才一手將人提回了車座裡。「我會再回來。別想逃走，否則你知道我會怎麼做。」Curtis冷冷掠下一句後便走向了火堆前眾人聚集的方向。

Jack顫抖地靠著椅背緩緩直起身，盡力無視了腿間流下來的汙液將身子蜷進了角落維持住少許的溫暖。乾地晚間的寒意透過微開的窗縫吹入黑暗的車內，Jack不由得打了個寒噤將身子縮得更緊了。遠方的熱食香味和笑鬧聲若有似無地在車廂外繚繞，飽受催殘的王子卻不敢奢望那個男人會給他帶回點什麼。事實上，他只希望Curtis能去得儘可能久一點，那樣他也許還能從接連不斷的痛苦性愛中獲得短暫的休息時間。他在低溫和飢餓中慢慢地陷入昏迷。

一陣開門的聲響和光亮驚得Jack渾身一動。

他費力地眨眼，邊努力朝車廂內側縮進去邊試圖從刺目的光線中分清到底發生了什麼事。

別是Curtis……別又是那個男人……

Jack混亂而絕望地在心裡祈求著，直到眼前的視線恢復清明。

眼前是一張也許比自己更年輕的臉孔。

那個男孩提著盞露營燈盯著他的身子愣在門邊。

Jack縮起肩來徒勞地試圖縮進早已失去遮蔽功能的殘破衣服裡。羞耻的熱流涌上他的臉頰：他當然知道自己看起來是怎麼一回事。那身瘀青、血痕和黏在臉上胸口和衣服上的精液乾痕，不論是誰都看得出來他身上發生過了什麼。

而這是那群希望這樣的事發生的傢伙的一員。Jack恨恨地想著，側過頭去避開男孩的視線。眼角又涌起濕潤的熱意。

「我……帶了晚餐。」好一陣子男孩才開口，有些不確定地將一包東西沙沙地放上了車座椅。「Curtis說不能鬆開你的手臂，所以你得靠過來，我給你鬆開嘴巴才行。」

Jack沒有動彈，只是瞪著那包硬麵包和利樂包裝的濃縮果汁。

艾德加嘆了口氣鑽進車裡，在男人沒什麼體力的掙扎中總算還是解下了那個卡在Jack臉上的布條，然後拆開利樂包插上吸管。

「喝吧！我想你大概比較需要這個。」男孩將吸管湊近Jack被勒得紅腫擦傷的嘴唇，直到男人總算低下高傲的頭顱抿起它來補充起水份。冰涼的甜汁滋潤了Jack乾啞的嗓子，可那涼意同時也令衣不蔽體的男人不由自主地顫抖起來。艾德加望了他一眼，回身從後車廂拉過一條毯子來圍在他身上。然後他將麵包掰成碎塊餵進Jack嘴裡。

「我以為我會更恨你一點。」男孩望著Jack心不在焉地嚼著硬麵包的側臉突然道。「原本我是打算把它們丟到你臉上隨你自生自滅去的。順道說，我投了強暴你一票。」

Jack停下了咀嚼，臉色慘白地掃了男孩一眼，又開始向車子角落裡縮。

男孩瞪了他一眼，又將塊麵包塞進Jack微微顫抖著的嘴唇間：「沒打算那麼做，不論你心裡在想什麼。」

餵完了，艾德加收拾起座墊上的零碎，繼續喃喃道：「可見了你現在這樣，我也不知道自己想怎麼樣了。」

他抬起頭，望進Jack疲憊的灰瞳中：「為什麼你能讓你的軍人那麼做？兩年前……當我媽媽被人一槍打穿了腦袋、赤身裸體地慘死在街上時，你在想什麼？」

縮在毛毯裡的男人沉默了很長的時間，直到遇上他沒得到答案似乎就打算等在那兒的臉色時，才移開了目光。他開口，嗓音是過度尖叫後的沙啞乾澀。

「如果你指的是那個時候，」他低低地說，望也沒望男孩一眼。「我正躺在迦特的戰俘帳棚裡，想著我貴為王子，為什麼出擊時還等不到自己國家的援軍。」

年輕的軍人像是動了動，然後帶著那盞營燈下車帶上了車門。

Jack蜷在那條毛毯裡，任涵意複雜的眼淚靜靜地浸濕了褐色的布料。

 

 

（中三）

「你對艾德加說了什麼了？」一聲帶著怒意的低吼伴隨著車門開啓的聲響傳來，Jack迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，就被人粗暴地扯了起來跌在了墊子上。

他才想張嘴說點什麼，就感覺到頭皮被扯起的力道，然後那人擠了進來將他整個人壓上椅墊。Jack的腦子終於清醒到認出那個帶著怒意的聲音來自Curtis，忙想說些辯解的話，就感覺一股壓力狠狠地擠上他的後頸。

「在你任手下做過那些下三濫的事後，你的歉意就是再提一次來傷害一個還沒滿二十歲的孩子？這就是他以德報怨地鬆開你那張嘴後得到的報償？激得他昨天半夜就自己開車先走一步？」男人的口氣中滿是驚怒與不可置信，Jack努力地扭過身子試圖看見對方的臉。

「不……我沒……」

他還沒說完，只感覺眼前一亮，某樣鋒利的東西已經抵在他被迫坦露出來的頸項上。動脈的血管在刀刃的壓力上顫慄著搏動，Jack只得吞回到口邊的話語來，絕望地抬起臉望向猶帶一臉怒氣的男人。

「你最好期待葛雷他們能把他追回來，然後管好你的嘴。」他喝道：「否則我會讓你學點教訓。你能想像這台車上有多少東西能捅進你的嘴裡，教你知道你那張嘴除了這麼做之外最好少在做什麼多餘的事了。」說著，Curtis手己攢上男人被綁在身後的手鬆開綁繩。

Jack才疑惑了一下，兩條手臂就被扯著拉過了頭頂。Curtis將男孩的上身完全拉伸開來後綁在車頂把手上，順手將人轉過向窗外按住了檢查綁繩是否足夠牢靠。被拉起的軍服上衣完全擋不住那截細白的腰身和充滿曖昩痕跡的臀部曲線。

就著車窗外漸漸發白的天色，Curtis滿意地看著朝陽一吋吋地爬上男人光裸的肌膚。外頭的士兵們都開始整裝上路了，有幾人抬頭看見車裡的Jack，都訕笑著邊向Curtis揮著手邊對他比起粗魯的手勢。Jack白著張臉閉上眼睛。前座的車門開了又關上，Curtis敲了敲車窗示意讓隊伍上路。

 

「我得承認你這派對王子的名頭相當符合現實，你的模樣看上去就像一場派對，情色類的。」雪國的新任最高領袖坐在車廂一側欣賞著朝陽映射下的美景，他本以為昨日的充份發洩後今天會對這具飽經蹂躙的身體少點胃口，可當他注意到時已經湊過身去邊說邊用鼓脹起的檔部輾磨起男人敏感的大腿跟，聲音中的黯啞令Curtis自己都微微吃驚。「順帶說一句：你父親知道你的車隊遇襲了，可從昨晚到現在，皇宮裡都還靜悄悄的過他們的日子。」

懷裡本來還使勁掙扎的男人忽地完全靜止了，原本還試著想說些什麼的紅唇顫抖著闔上。Jack側過臉不願去看壓過來的男人，可眼角裡滲起的濕意藏不住地在晨光中閃動。

Curtis勾起唇，拉開褲鍊將陰莖頂上那個還濕潤柔軟的小洞。「……就覺得該和你說一聲。」

他讓自己慢慢地享受那個小洞帶著顫抖地吮吻自己的龜頭，翻過刀面，終於將那件早就沒什麼功能的軍服外套順著脊椎曲線完全割成了兩半。

可這回男人不再掙扎了，就連冰涼的刃器就貼著自己的皮膚划過也只是怕冷似地輕顫了一下就再無動靜。他將自己慢慢頂進男人體內，動作紓緩地搖起腰享受並不強烈卻令人愉悅的快感。

「再一天就能進到雪國的境內，留著點眼淚到時再哭。」他讓自己的聲線冷硬下來。這男人不值得自己的憐憫之心，Curtis對自己說。他心狠手辣，只讓他當自己的專屬婊子已經夠便宜他了，別再為那雙流淚的眼睛心軟。他應得的。

他刻意地用龜頭擦過男人體內的敏感點，直到感受箍住自己的小穴傳來令人頭皮發麻的收縮。男人沒忍住他帶著哭音的呻吟，而那令Curtis心頭的野火燒得烈起。

這樣總算像樣點了，Curtis不無快意地又挺動了幾下。手被銬在握把上的男人聳動著肩頭發出陣陣哽咽，他沒控制住自己貼上那身裸露在外的白晰背脊，再順著顫抖的脊柱線條吮吻而下。

這不是安撫，他只是覺得這具身體的線條太美，他只是忍不住想品嚐它。至少他是對自己這麼說的。

就算身體的主人顯然沒有情緒，Curtis仍然在幾十下抽插後慢慢地加大了挺腰的力道。奇怪的是，這回的性交雖然面對的還是同一個人的身體，Curtis卻覺得自己似乎有點兒心不在焉。

Jack仍然將臉埋在被吊起的雙臂間，無視身後男人漸漸加重的力道，緊攢著綁繩一聲不吭。Curtis發覺自己想念那雙會狠狠瞪著自己的眼睛了，他捉住男人的手臂將人硬掀了過來，準備回味一下他夾雜怒意的瞪視－－他覺得光是被那樣盯著自己就能射出來－－可那雙讓他痴迷的眼裡全是淚水，而眼睛的主人臉上一點表情也沒有，就只是盯著車窗外投入的光線淌著淚。

「他不會，來救我。」Jack的語聲很低，就像只是在和自己說話一樣。Curtis看著他，想著也許真就是這樣。可顯然這位小王子的精神己經撐不住保持那分冷淡的傲慢了，所以那些句子就算比耳語也沒高到哪去，卻還是連續地從紅得美麗的嘴唇間斷斷續續地吐了出來。

「他就是把我派去送死的。迦特……」

Curtis發現，他的唇角竟然還勾起了一點弧度。

「……迦特根本不會接受那份聯盟協議。我看過文案了，Sailas什麼也沒改，沒按著迦特想要的那樣改。他們會視之為耻辱的。何況還是一個徒有虛名的王子送去的呢？」

男人哽咽了一下，被他頂得漏出聲甜膩的呻吟。他像是放棄那些堅持了，這聲溢出來的呻吟軟糯黏膩得沒有一點壓抑，Curtis不想承認自己很高興知道懷裡的男人其實一直都有爽到，更不想承認自己現在會一直挺動下去只是想給那雙直想去拭掉對方臉上淚珠的雙手一點沒那麼缺骨氣的事情做做。

「你是他唯一的兒子，小霸王，他得把王位傳給你。」Curtis讓自己口氣戲謔地去吻那些眼淚，悄悄用舌頭捲起那些落得他心慌的水珠別教他再看了就心疼。他真的很年輕，Curtis想著，就算打過的仗在這歲數而言不算少了，依舊無法掩蓋這個男人其實剛成年不久的事實。他想去吻那雙唇，吻掉那些說話時不由自主的顫抖。可不知為什麼卻覺得近在自己眼前的男人像一抹淡色的鬼影一般不真實，而就這麼考慮的空檔男人己經繼續說了下去。

「他早就不打算把王位給我了。可他也不喜歡David，我們是他無法操縱的人，而一旦他發現……他賞給David的是死亡威脅和流放。而他送了我一堵牆和一個女人。」

「一個女人。對你來說不夠好嗎？我的王子……你還記得自己開過多少性愛派對？還是那個女人長得夠不上你的標準？」Curtis忽然覺得自己來了火，他不想去想像那位被送給王子的女孩依偎在王子懷中的模樣。他甚至驚訝地發覺自己腦子裡有個陰暗的角落在想著要把那個紅緞帶的空話實現。

「和長相無關。Sailas只當她是塊遮羞布，我就不該為了顧及那老頭子的臉面把露辛達扯進來……可我為什麼要對你說這些呢？」Gilboa的小王子扯起了個難看的微笑。而後它碎裂成某種Curtis忍不住想轉開臉的熾烈怒意：「你不過就是個靠斧頭打了天下、不懂權術遊戲、在上任的第一個星期就墮入你所不耻的皇族情色遊戲裡的兵痞混蛋而已。我實話實說好了，你這麼做傷不到任何人，任、何、人，Sailas早知道我是什麼德性，他不會為我出兵，他本來就打算和迦特翻臉了，而我？」

Jack扭回臉，將眼神從那個基本上停下所有動作的男人臉上撕開：「如果我沒死在迦特，回去等著我的一樣是那個被牆封死的房間，和被我誤了半輩子的露辛達。你覺得我是死在迦特好還是活著回去好？」

那個北方的糙漢子看起來被他的話震得有點兒懞，那根杵在他體內的東西也不動了。Jack被操又被氣得臉色發紅，這會兒反倒有一點兒希望這個糙漢就再動動，也許能暢快的射出來還能讓自己忘掉不論如何自己都沒可能有個善終的現實。就像他少年時期以來一直做的那樣。

可男人連握著他腰部的手都放開了，Jack只得試著穩下呼吸，被監禁超過一年的這段時間裡他沒碰露辛達一根手指－－沒有必要了。Sailas說得好聽，但他知道就算自己真的生個繼承人出來，Sailas都不會再考慮把王位傳給他這個公開反叛過自己的兒子。那又何必再扯一位無辜的女孩進來淌渾水呢。他不能承認自己的身體確實渴望一次舒適的性愛，更別提做出什麼取悅背後這個強暴犯的舉動了。可他才平穩下呼吸，背後那糙漢的下一句話卻又是一撥油放火上澆：「……Sailas為什麼這麼恨你這個兒子……」

Jack笑了，笑得歇斯底里得瘋狂舒暢。「為什麼？就為Sailas是個雙重標準的偽君子，自己背叛了神的教條養著情婦，卻因兒子身不由己的愛著男人而『蒙羞』！」

Curtis愣了下，望著懷裡的男人發洩似地抵著玻璃窗低吼著：「我沒法在陽光下牽他的手……就算他是我這輩子所能碰到的最真實的東西……我甚至不能站在他的棺木邊送他最後一段路，在他為了成全我的王位野心自盡之後－－所以又有什麼關係呢？在這兒被你像個婊子似的操，或送去迦特當個開戰用的砲灰。就像我真的值得發生什麼好事似的……」

「也許你的確不值得，」身後的男人出言諷刺道，可手卻放上了他的背心輕撫著。說是撫摸，卻更像是點若有似無的安慰。「想想你的軍隊在我的國境內傷過多少人？你製造的傷害不比Sailas差，有其父必有其子。」

「我不在那兒！」他低吼道。「我不在那兒……你信也好不信也好，我他媽是軍人是在奉令作戰！而且別告訴我你覺得一個滿腦子王位的王子會在外頭放鬆軍紀，傳回去我還敢想我天殺的王位？」

「所以，你覺得『如果』當年來幫Wilford的指揮官是你，你會是個軍紀嚴謹的好主子？」那男人的手還沒離開他的背，和周遭被清晨的涼風慢慢浸透的身子起了個溫暖與寒冷的反差。

他又抖了起來。他止不住，可嘴上還是儘可能地挑狠的講。「不，我會讓我的屬下榨乾你個偏僻破地方的最後一點值錢東西，就算你那兒大概連塊奶酪都沒有。我們他媽是敵人，我沒放著部下不賞反而看人過好日子的習慣。」男人似乎發現了，背後傳來一陣悉悉簌簌的微響，然後一堵溫暖厚實的胸膛就靠了上來，臂膀環住了他的胸口，體內的東西又開始緩緩頂動。

「所以你也不算完全無辜，只不過不殺無辜人士而己。你還是值你現在經歷的一切的。」

貼緊的身軀帶來的紓緩頂弄讓一通發洩後沒了力氣的男人扭動著放鬆了下來。也許是想著反正沒法反抗，男人對他的撫摩和揉弄都不再抵抗。他讓臉頰貼上那具輕哼著起了身雞皮疙瘩的身體，邊慢慢操著人，邊聽他胡說。「啊……無辜……哼，如果你是在宮裡碰到的我……你死定了。想擋我搆著王位的全都得去死……David能逃過全是他的運氣……」

「你對那個David很上心。」

小王子不說話了。

「你被他操過嗎？」

「我還想吻他的屁股呢。操……我對我妹的情人可沒興趣。只是若果不是我，那Gilboa交在他和Michelle手裡……總好過Sailas。他們不會想把我關在那堵牆裡……不會……啊……而且……」

「而且什麼？」

小王子又不說話了。一雙濕轆轆的眼睛模模糊糊地盯著窗外，卻把腦袋下意識地擱在身後男人溫暖的懷抱裡。

Curtis於是也沉默了下來，沉下腰加速挺動讓懷裡的男人所有的注意力全放在哼唧和慢慢攀上高潮的快感裡。

然後他將全身發軟的男人放了下來，給他簡單地擦洗了身子後用毛毯包住放在了皮墊子上頭。

「別輕舉妄動。」他撥了撥那頭汗濕的深棕色短髮喃喃著。然後踏出車門。

 

 


End file.
